I Do,,, Or Do I Have To?
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: Akihiko needs to get married or else he needs to be with his family again. No wman wants anything to do with him, so what happens when Misaki crosses his path? And how far will they go for the press?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I watched "My Fake Fiance" and got this idea. It's not a complete copy, so bear with me. Lolz!**

* * *

I poked the fluffy, stuffed bunny. It had a black hat with a pink vest and a black bow tie. Nii-chan gave it to me, because Nii-chan's friend gave it to him, because his friend gave it to him, because his lover got it for him when she (a/n: teehee, he thinks Nowaki's a she) came back from America to study for pediatrics. It was all an ambiguous exchange that I barely understood.

Nonetheless, I graciously accepted it.

"It's just me and you Usagi," I murmured, poking the rabbit. Nii-chan was out with his girlfriend Manami, leaving me alone with the apartment. I was used to being sort of alone, so it wasn't like I expected him here.

Rule number one on disappointment: lower your expectations.

Once my parents died, my brother, Takahashi Takahiro, raised me, forcing him to backtrack from M. University. When I understand the predicament a bit more, I commiserated much sincerer for my brother's loss. For that, I made a goal for myself. I made sure that I would get into the university and flourish where my brother could not. I was an average student, but Nii-chan said that his friend (who gave him the rabbit) could help me. I didn't know much about him though.

All I knew was that he was my brother's friend since… well, forever. He was a writer and well known at that… and…: the extent of my knowledge on the man.

"Usami Akihiko is officially engaged," the woman on our television rang out. I looked up from nearly ripping the bunny apart from boredom. "Usami Haruhiko, his brother, and their father have finally publicized the proposal. Here's an interview with a close worker of Akihiko's."

The screen switched to an old man with a microphone and a phony smile on his face. Another man was younger with brown hair and the same fake smile. It was funny how television could make people look so glassy, literally.

"Isaka-san," the old man began, "how did you take the prop-." I clicked the TV off. I've heard a great deal about Usami Akihiko and his novels. From what my friends told me, he was a nice guy. From what the girls screamed, I guessed he must've been fairly good looking too. I was at a book store once when I was mobbed by a wave of fan girls because Usami Akihiko was signing books. The girls would reminisce about how his smile was able to out shine whatever was put beside him.

Obviously, my being a boy, led me to sort of dislike him. One, he got all the girls. Two, he was rich, and rich meant petty. Three, he wrote some BL novels. And let's face it, a man who writes those kinds of things must be gay himself.

"Misaki!" my brother called when the door slammed open. "Manami and I got you some salmon and kiwi gummies! Ah! And you like that strawberry pop too, right? I hope so, because I got twelve of them!" he waltzed into the room and kissed my forehead. I pushed him away.

"Nii-chan!" I groaned, "You're so embarrassing!" he chuckled and left the room. I quickly scooped up my books and stuffed them into the bag. "Are you giving me a ride over to your friend's place today?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Misaki," he answered. "He's really busy this week, well, this month really."

"Getting married?" I asked with a laugh. His head poked through from the kitchen.

"How'd you know?" he asked. Rolling my eyes, I left the apartment. If Nii-chan didn't want t give me a ride he could've just said so. I had the apartment number and everything, including his cell phone number. I doubted I'd need it though. I could keep a mental image of a map in my head. Plus, I've lived here most of my life.

* * *

"This is where he lives?" I asked myself, baffled. I was looking up one of the tallest apartment buildings ever. If he lived on the top floor, I was sure I'd give him a "firefighters don't go this high" talk.

"Hello?" a voice asked groggily when I rang the doorbell.

"U-uh," I began, "I'm Takahiro's little brother. He told me to come here so you could-." The door was unlocked before I could finish. "Thanks," I said before I walked in. Inside was just as nice. The walls were pearly white and the carpets looked just washed. I didn't want to walk in it just because it was so clean.

I stepped into the elevator and looked back at the paper to see that he lived on the 24th floor… the top floor… go figure. Once I got to the floor I kept my way to his door. My knock was sort of weak, but I was shy. It was my first time meeting my brother's best friend. Did I forget to mention that?

"You bastard!" I heard through the door. It made me flinch.

"I never said I was going to go through with it," a monotone voiced person explained. "My dad is making me. I don't love you. Actually, you're a whore. You have no sense of morals. You're hot headed. You do whatever you feel like doing. And, above all, I know you're only in on this relationship for the money and the fame. It's stupid and-." Before this monster could finish, there was a loud and sharp slap. At that point, I was debating on whether I should've run away or not.

"I hate you! The wedding is _off_!" the door was pulled open and a lovely woman stepped out. She looked furious, then stopped in front of me. Her face was soft for a moment, then regained it's fury and she punched me in the face. "Damned reporters!" she yelled, leaving me on the floor in a daze... and in pain.

It was all quiet for a little while. I stared at the ceiling trying to reorder what happened. A girl was angry at a man. The man dissed her. Someone slapped someone. The girl stormed off. The girl punched me. Now... it's quiet.

"That looks painful," the monotonous man said, his face over me. He had silver hair, lilac eyes, and a cigarette dangling from his lips. I didn't like him already. "Come on, you gotta save me from Isaka, Aikawa and my father now."

* * *

"WHAT?!" a woman screamed on the other end of the phone. I flinched.

"Aikawa, I-." Before the man could finish he had his phone stretched away from his ear.

"What do you MEAN the wedding is off?! It can't be off! You know WHY you need to get married!" she informed him.

"Yeah," someone else from the phone began, "you damned idiot. She was the only one who would marry you without a care. You never said you had to love the person you marry. If that's the case, you might as well go back to your dad's house now."

"Isaka..." the man groaned. "I... I just...," he glanced over at me. His eyes looked completely desperate, which caused me to throw an "I commiserate for you" face. His eyes quickly lit up and he turned from me.

"What if I did all that crap you're all forcing me to do... secretly," he said.

"But Haruhiko will never-."

"_Because_, it will dangle off their reputation," he whispered. There were more whispers after that, then a scream of joy, and a yell of hatred. He hung up shortly after and turned to me.

"So," he began with a smirk and pinning me back agaisnt the wall, "band... or DJ?"

* * *

**Teehee! I know it's short, but I wanted to finish it before I did my chores! UGGH! lolz. Tell me watchya think. Oh and for the girl who left the Romeo and Juliet comment:**

**Let's get something STRAIGHT HERE! I DID read your story about Romeo and Juliet for Junjou. And I was kind enough not to say anything because I thought it would be bitchy. I was kinda thinking "OMG, did I steal her story plot?" so I checked the puplishing dates, and honey, mine was uploaded two MONTHS before yours, I just have gone Hiatus for a while. so don't bitch at me!**

**Ok, I feel better now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayy, chapter twoooo!**

* * *

"No," I said again.

My brother said that I could get a hold of his best friend and that he could help me with my studies. So I went to see him and caught him pretty much bitching at his fiancé about how he didn't want her. When she left, thinking I was part of the paparazzi, she punched me in the face. Then, when this man had to answer to all these people, he told them an idea of his to make sure that he wouldn't have to do whatever it was that he had to do.

I've known my brother's best friend for hardly five minutes… and he's asked me to marry him.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed," I stormed around his apartment as if I'd lived here all my life, "but I'm a _guy_! I am male. I'm of the same-."

"Phylum?" he asked.

"I was going to say gender. We'd be of different phyla anyway because you may be closer to the animal phyla with the way you act, especially towards that poor girl!" I threw my arm towards the door, still looking at him. "Couldn't you have been a bit kinder?"

"How can you be kind towards a break up?"

"That wasn't a break up though! You totally lashed out at her and-." The ringing phone interrupted my rant. He picked it up and began talking.

Oh, there was one more thing I forgot to mention. His name was Usami Akihiko and he was a renowned author. Only this morning I learned that he was engaged, which I took no interest in because I didn't know that he was my brother's best friend. Even still, if he thought that I was going to marry him over some insane whim of his, then he was going to learn the word "disappointment" very quickly.

"Well, well," Akihiko began walking over to me. "Looks like my father hates the idea," he informed. My eyes brightened.

"So looks like there's nothing we can do about it-," before I could leave he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto his lap on his couch. My face flushed bright red. I didn't know why, especially since this was a guy!

"What do you mean?" he whispered menacingly. "If my father hates it, then I'm always for it." Akihiko nipped at my ear, forcing me to scream and try to get out from his grip. "All you have to do is look all cute up in front of a few people and we can live happily ever after."

"Three things wrong with your theory," I stated calmly. "One," I turned around in his lap to face him and glared, "I am beginning to loathe you. Two," I held up two fingers, "I just met you. Three, we're both guys!" Akihiko grabbed my shoulders and threw me onto the couch so he could kneel over me. My face was burning to a point where I didn't know if the sun was glaring at my cheeks or not.

He moved his face towards my collar bone wordlessly. Lips treaded the territory without a warning and began to bite playfully.

"Ungh," I whimpered. "You're a pervert," I told him, then started thrashing once my head was back in place, "get _off_ of me!" Akihiko sat up, uninterested, and began to thumb through a wallet covered in teddy bears.

"How about this," he offered, "I'll give you ¥3 million ($30 thousand) if you display a fake wedding with me." My eyes widened. "That and I'll throw in those lessons you need to get into some petty, little university." I sighed and stared at him.

"Three million yen?" I asked once more. He nodded. "And you'll help me get into M. University?" He took out another cigarette and lit it before he gave me a thumbs up. I shoved my face into the palms of my hands.

What on earth was I getting myself into?

* * *

"I thought Haruhiko said-," Akihiko yelled one night after my lessons. I was falling asleep on his couch, like I did often, when the sudden outburst rang out from the kitchen. "I don't give a _damn_ about what he-! Is he going fucking insane?" I rubbed my eyes groggily.

"Akihiko-san," I whispered. "What's wrong?" I sat up and looked over at him. He walked over to me and ruffled my hair, not telling me anything yet.

"I don't think he'd be up to it," Akihiko began in a softer voice. "He just isn't… do you want to ask him yourself?" I cocked an eyebrow, then stretched my arms out and yawned. "Alright," he handed me the phone, "it's Isaka on the phone." I took the phone, still half asleep.

"Hello?" I asked, wanting to fall back asleep.

"Is this… uh… Misaki?" he asked. I nodded, as if he'd see it.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Haruhiko is at a press conference right now," he informed.

"Good for him," I murmured, not remembering who Haruhiko was.

"Uh… ok… but, he's thinking about having the wedding go public. Akihiko thinks you won't want to do it… do you-?"

"Sure, sure," I said before yawning, "do whatever you think is right." I handed the phone back to Akihiko and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

This was _not_ worth three million yen. Akihiko had a completely fake, diplomatic smile on his face set for the crowd to see. His arm was rung around me, and I had to bear with a smile too. The paparazzi were flashing off cameras in every direction, and fan girls screamed somewhere off into the distance. Every so often I would get a text message from one of my friends asking for an explanation of my sexual orientation. They were freaked out that they had sleep overs with a gay guy.

_I'm not gay though!_ I thought in my head with sobs.

Two days ago, after the public announcement that Usami Akihiko was getting married to a man (oh joy) we hopped on a plane to Ireland, where the wedding would take place. Why we were going to Ireland instead of staying in Japan was beyond me. I was glad though, because it was where I wanted to have my own wedding. I was sure I hadn't told anyone beside my mom and my brother, and my brother was completely baffled by the sudden marriage. It was unlikely that he'd tell anyone.

Up ahead was a beautiful stone church. It was very tall, and stood upon a hill with a beautiful blue sky above it.

"Kilmore church," Akihiko whispered. "We're in County Cavan, incase you didn't know. Isaka and Aikawa already have a room for us at the Cabra Castle too." I looked up at him, the blinds of the camera flashes didn't seem so horrible anymore. I didn't mean it in a romantic _I think I've fallen in love with him –fan girl sigh–_ kind of way. I meant it in the, _I'm glad I'm not enduring this alone_ kind of way.

"Misaki," reporters echoed my name. I never thought people would be calling my name. It was sort of funny. If I was ever fit into this scene, I thought I'd be the reporter not the person being pecked at. Surprisingly, I didn't mind it either.

When we walked into the church, the doors were closed so no paparazzi members could get in.

"It's sp pretty," I whispered. Akihiko sighed.

"It'll have to do," he said, taking his cell phone out. I turned to him.

"You are so annoying. You don't care about anything unless it's simple for you, do you?" I asked. "I can't believe I'm falsely getting married to a guy like you."

"I can't believe I paid a person like you to be my fiancé," he groaned. "You're so bossy and wife-like." I turned around.

"No way!" I screamed, "I am _not_ the woman in this relationship. I'm just as manly and profound as you are, and that's not saying much," I mumbled the last part. Akihiko smirked and grabbed my chin with a free hand of his, pulling me in for a close kiss. I felt my cheeks rise to a deep shade of pink.

"Mm, not so much," he whispered before turning his attention back to the phone conversation. I rolled my eyes and walked around the pretty little church. Sure, they didn't have the same religion as us, but a marriage was a marriage.

I ran my fingers along the pews and stared out at the colored glass windows. Everything was beautiful. I just hated the fact that I was getting married to a man in such a wonderful place. I took a deep breath and fell back into a pew.

"Hey, are you… Misaki Takahashi?" someone asked behind me. It was weird hearing my name said backwards, with my main name used first. It was weird how these European and Western people were like.

"Uh, yes," I said, glad they knew Japanese. I turned to my side and saw a man a little older than me. He gave me a nice smile and sat beside me.

"I'm here to help you out with all the "_you_" parts of the wedding. So you tell me what flowers you want, how you want everything done, just call me." He took out a card with his name, number and email. _Travis Morgan, 1-247-375-1211, __.com_. (a/n: I have no idea about any of that except the name)

"Thanks," I said with a smile back. "I'm glad that someone is here beside me through all this." Travis hit my shoulder with a laugh.

"Yeah, I heard about you even here. Rabbit Akihiko is pretty monumental in Japan," he said, incorrectly saying _Usami_. I laughed hysterically.

"It's _Usami_ not _Usagi_," I told him with another laugh. "That would be a funny nick name for him. I bet he'd kill me if I called him that though." We each laughed again before Akihiko was behind me, snaking his arms around my neck.

"What's with all the laughing?" he asked in the monotonous voice.

"He called you _Usagi_ instead of _Usami_ and I was telling him how you'd probably kill me if I called you that as a nick name," I said with a shaky laugh. Akihiko made a smirk before kissing my neck.

"I'd be fine if _you_ called me that," he whispered. Another blush formed on my face and I snuck out from his grip.

"Wh-whatever, like I'd ever call you that in the first place," I grumbled. Akihiko smirked and threw me his cell phone.

"You might want to call Takahiro so he's informed," my _loving_ fiancé told me. I groaned. Nii-chan was the last thing that I wanted to worry about at this point.

"I'll so you later then, Misaki," Travis said, grabbing a bag of his and leaving.

* * *

**Kewl! Tell me watchya think! lolz, ;P love u alll!**


End file.
